


Derek's Break Up Texts

by neil4god



Series: Arresting Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Derek POV, Jenna ships Sterek, Jenna-Louise, break up fic, partly, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna-Louise has chosen a side, if she can't have Stiles then Derek should and she's willing to do whatever is necessary to make that happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Break Up Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually set before the series. Derek knows about Jenna but Stiles doesn't.
> 
> This is definitely not canon because Jennifer is kind of niceish in this and not an evil darach bitch trying to kill everyone.
> 
> Krysylyn86 requested some Derek/Girlfriend break up back story so her it it.

  
3:50pm  
Derek:  
I don’t think we shud c each othr anymore  
  
3:51pm  
Jennifer:  
What? Where is this coming from? Can we talk about this?  
  
3:53pm  
Derek:  
I dnt luv u sry  
  
3:55pm  
Jennifer:  
Sorry? You’re sorry? That’s not good enough Derek! You don’t just get to walk out of this relationship through a text.  
  
3:57pm  
Derek:  
it’s not me its u  
  
4:08pm  
Jennifer:  
ANSWER YOUR PHONE!  
  
4:10pm  
Derek:  
bye  
  
4:16pm  
Jennifer:  
I swear to god Derek if you don’t answer your phone I’m going over there right now! We have to talk about this! Everything was going so well. I like you you like me, why would you want to end things?  
  
4:17pm  
Derek:  
Don’t cum ovr I dnt want 2 c u  
  
4:20pm  
Jennifer:  
this makes no sense Derek. Just give me a reason please  
  
4:22pm  
Derek:  
im in luv wit sum1 els  
  
4:25pm  
Jennifer:  
Who? Are you cheating on me?  
  
4:26pm  
Derek:  
no dats y im dumping u  
  
4:28pm  
Jennifer:  
Derek I don’t know whats gotten into you be we are in a relationship and whatever problems you think we have we can get through  
  
4:32pm  
Derek:  
get it tru ur thick skul I dnt like u! stop being such a bitch nd get ovr it  
  
4:35pm  
Jennifer:  
I can’t believe your behaving this way. I thought you were better than this. I thought you cared about me.  
  
4:36pm  
Derek:  
wel u thot rong  
  
4:42pm  
Jennifer:  
Please answer your phone Derek at least have the decency to do this properly

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t want to answer the door. He knew it was Jennifer, he could smell her anger wafting into the loft. He’d put it off for too long. He should have broken up with her weeks ago when he first realised how he felt about Stiles. Of course that was the very reason he hadn’t broken up with her. Stiles was years younger than him and he didn’t want to play Kate in their relationship. He couldn’t change his age though and he couldn’t stay away from Stiles either. The boy was too tempting. Sighing heavily, he pulled the Henley on and yanked open the door.  


Jennifer was soaked through, her hair dripping rain water onto her cardigan. The punch that hit him was well choreographed. He could have stopped it, but if she wanted to hit him then she could hit him, maybe she’d found out he was in love with Stiles? After he took the hit he ushered her into the sitting room and went to get ice for her hand. Derek had barely felt the punch but Jennifer’s hand was cut open and bleeding, the knuckles already bruising. “Are you ok?”  
“You bastard! How could you break up with me through a text? How low does someone have to be to do that Derek? The only thing worse is doing it through facebook! I know I was never going to be the love of your life but I thought you at least respected me enough to do it properly.” He was confused. While yes he had contemplated breaking up with her through text he had ultimately decided that it would be better to do it in person. He had no idea what she was raving about now or why she was screaming profanities at him.  


Grabbing her arms to stop another punch, he held her still, making eye contact before saying  
“Jennifer I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
She went lax in his grip, instantly deflating before the tears started to pour down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body,  
“You didn’t break up with me?”  
How was he supposed to answer that without her hitting him again? She’d already hurt herself from doing it wrong. Their relationship may not have been an epic romance but it was one based on respect and Derek didn’t want to see her get hurt.  
“No I didn’t Jennifer, but honestly I was going to. I’ve been putting it off for a while now, but I had no intention of doing it through a text message.”  


She wrenched herself out his grasp, spitting out the words  
“How am I supposed to believe that Derek? How do I know you’re not just trying to get out of being hit again?”  
He nearly laughed at that, as if she could ever hurt him.  
“I think we both know that hurt you more than it hurt me. If you don’t believe me then that’s your decision, but I left my phone at a friend’s house.”  
As he said it the whole situation started to make a little more sense.  


He was going to kill Jenna-Louise. That girl had stolen his phone from Stiles’s house and was using it to break up his relationship with Jennifer. He really needed to tell Stiles about her and soon before she did anything crazy. But maybe this meant she wasn’t going to stalk Stiles anymore. He dismissed that thought as fast as it came, Jenna was probably going to use this as an excuse to stalk them both.  
“So your friend broke up with me for you? Are you in love with her or is it just fucking?”  
The very thought of having sex with Jenna was repulsive, not because she wasn’t pretty, but because he just couldn’t see her that way.  
“Jennifer no, she’s just a friend, more like a little sister really. She goes a little over the top sometimes that’s all.”  
He winced as he said it, but Jennifer was incredibly lucky Jenna hadn’t done anything more extreme. The girl could be a little nutty sometimes.  
“Is what she said true then, are you in love with someone else?”  


He wasn’t prepared for that, he should have been considering Jenna’s obsession with ‘STEREK’ as she called it, but it still blindsided him. Clearing his throat he blushed and looked away before nodding hesitantly.  
“I’m sorry Jennifer. You are a great person and I was lucky to have known you but I’ve fallen in love with someone else. Nothing’s happened of course, but it wouldn’t be fair to either of us to keep pretending this is working.”  
There was another sniffle and sob from Jennifer’s general direction but Derek was determined not to look at her. He was never very good with tears. His sisters used tears to steal all of his toys and emotionally manipulate him into being their slave. He couldn’t risk that Jennifer would do the same thing. Finally she spoke, her voice becoming more distant as she crossed the loft to the door,  
“Alright then, thank you for doing it properly at least and tell your friend that this was an awful thing to do and she’ll get hers and good luck Derek. I really hope you find someone who makes you happy.”  
Darting a quick glance in her direction Derek whispered softly,  
“You too Jennifer, you deserve it.”


End file.
